Indiana Jones (Raiders of the Lost Arc) vs Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean)
Edges!!!!! Close range: Sure the Cutlass has more reach, but the machete packs more of a punch and it is just deadlier. Edge: Indiana Mid range: Python revolvers have more shots but the flintlock pistol has a deadlier bullet, because if you have a python you have to hit perfectly, but with the flintlock if you get hit in the gut or in the side you have a better chance of dying. Edge: Jack Long range: the LAMG is a deadly killing machine and the Musket is a one shot, but still it is a one shot one kill. So its a clumsey machine gun vs an accurate one shot musket. Edge: Draw Explosive: RPG grenado has no chance. Edge: Indiana Special: The whip is only deadly when you get it around the persons neck where the boarding pike is always deadly. Edge: Jack Warrior edge: I think Jack is a bit deadlier after all he KILLED the Kraken for goodness sake. Edge Jack BATTLE!!! On the shores of an island at the coast of Brazil Jack Sparrow and 4 pirates are digging up a chest of treasures. One pirates shoves hits something hard. The pirate calls out "Captain I think I found Jack walks over to the pirate and yells "Every body help him get the chest out of the ground" and all the pirates tie ropes to the chest and pull. Finally they get the chest out of the ground, meanwhile a boat with Indiana Jones and 4 other archaeologists inside pulls up to the shore line. The archaeologists head toward a cave (the same cave as the pirates) with Indiana leading them. Jack is begining to take the treasure out of the cave and to his ship, but there are a group of people walking toward the cave entrance. Jack sends signels to the rest of the pirates to hide. The archaeologists enter the cave, Jones picks up the chest and says "That was easier than I thought it would be" and starts to walk out of the cave but a pirate that is hiding behind a rock snipes out a archaeologist with his musket, all the archaeologists turn around to see all the pirates (exept for Jack) with there weapons drawn ready to attack, but Jones draws his pistol and fires a shot into the pirate with the muskets head. A pirate with a cutlass is able to sneak up on an archaeologist with a machete but Jones warns the archaeologist and he turns around just in time to block the blow and cut off the pirates arms, but before he can actually kill him a pirate throws a grenado blowing up both the archaeologist and her armless friend. An archaeologist with a RPG heads to the cave entrance and shoots the pirate who through the grenado. The archaeologist with the RPG is shot in her back by a pirate with a flintlock. An archaeologist with a lewis machine gun shoots down the last of the pirates (or so they thought) and him and Jones start to walk out of the cave with the treasure, but the one archaeologist is taken out by a pike, but Jones doesn't noitice. Jones walks out of the cave and to the beach shore but has a feeling someone is going to attack him so he turns around to see Jack with his cutlass and boardind pike in hand. Jones then says "I thought we killed all of you oh well" he then pulls out his pistol and fires his last shot, but Jack dodges Jones then says under his breath "Ooooohhhhhhh shit". Jones pulls out his whip and machete and they dual. Jones gets the upper hand and knocks the pike out of Jacks hand then wraps the whip around Jacks neck. Jack is hardly able to swing his cutlass in the air, but luckely the sword cut the whip in half. He than stood up and beheaded Jones. So jack gets up and takes the whip off his neck and goes to the ship with the treasure. Winner: Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow is the ultimate treasure finding warrior!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Battles